Matt and Mello's unInfinite Relationship
by Sliceasaurus.Wrecks
Summary: A story about how Matt and Mello's relationship came to be. Starting with hate and fights, going through awkward moments, good times and bad, and somehow ending with love. mattXmello, melloxmatt. Please r&r! enjoy. 2nd chapter up!
1. First Day Fight

**Hello! Your friendly neighborhood freak here! First time I've attempted to write anything in a loooong ass while. My first attempt never even finished. Haha. Hopefully, with support, this one will though.**

**Summary: It's been a year since they met; Matt and Mello. This story is basically Mello remembering the events since the first day and how their relationship came to be. So it's Mello's POV, pretty much all a flashback until it catches up to the current time. **

**Pre-Read Notes: There will be cursing and fluff later. And rated M for MelloMatt! And PLEASE comment, mean people will get ignored and damned. Well enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Une: First Day Fight**

It was quiet and dark; it was peaceful. Mello lay on his bed, Matt curled up at his side, and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have met his precious redhead.

It had almost been a year since that first day. Mello chuckled to himself as he remembered how when he first saw him, he thought he would hate the child. How completely wrong he had been, for even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he loved Matt irrevocably.

He looked around the room they shared at Whammy's. It was neat and tidy on Mello's side, while Matt's was just a crumpled ball of paper shy of being a total disaster; Mello decided he would fix that later. Matt's bed was almost completely covered in clothes and electrical cables thus the reason he was sleeping in Mello's bed. He sighed. He really didn't mind actually, he kind of liked sharing a bed. But only with Matt.

He looked to the alarm clock on his desk. The bright red numbers stood out in the darkness and read: 2:53 a.m. He sighed once more and relaxed into Matt's body. It was a Sunday, so he had the whole day to himself and his read headed boy-toy.

He thought more on that first day..trying to remember every little detail he could, and he soon found himself dozing off and going back to that time..he could practically hear Rodger calling his name from his office..

(breako!)

It was September third ,a Sunday, and Mello was laying down on his bed, face buried in a psychology textbook, with just enough space to squeeze a chocolate bar though and snap off a piece. He swirled it around his mouth with his tongue and let it melt. After a few moments of savoring the never too familiar taste, he swallowed it and moved the chocolate bar back up to his mouth for another sweet bite.

However, his actions were stopped as he heard his name being called from the hallway. It was dear old Roger.

The chocolate bar was a mere couple centimeters from his lips, but he reluctantly set it down and got up off his bed. He sighed. What did that grouchy man want this time? Mello couldn't remember doing anything TOO bad lately.. Nothing straying from the ordinary Mello behavior anyways.

He strode down the hallway, and made his way to Roger's office. It took all but about five minutes to get there, Mello taking his time seeing as how he loved to antagonize the man as much as possible.

When he came to the door marked 'Roger' in bold golden letters, with the word 'sucks' etched tauntingly underneath, he smirked and stepped right in without knocking.

"Ah Mello." Roger eyed him with the same look he always did. Untrusting, wary, and slightly annoyed. "I'm glad you could make it here so quickly."

Mello's smirk became more prominent on his face.

"Well I've called you here to discuss some new arrangements with you. You are to be having a new roommate staying with you."

Mello's smirk started to falter.

"We've just received a new child to care for and have decided to place you two together since he's about the same age as you. And I'll be expecting you to be CIVIL towards him and help him get adjusted around here. And I don't want to have any of your nasty plots being used against him or including him otherwise."

Mello's smirk came back. He put on an innocent face and batted his eyes at Roger.

"Do you really think I would do something so..'heinous'?"

Roger looked at him like he would pull a bomb on him at any second.

"I mean it Mello. Now I'd like you to meet your roommate, Matt."

It seemed that out of thin air a boy with bright red hair and big orange goggles holding a ratty torn up back pack strolled casually out of the darker regions of Roger's office.

He looked at Mello, smiled, and gave a little wave.

"Hiya," he said cheerfully.

Mello grimaced. Surely he wasn't one of those happy-go-lucky rainbow freaks. Or they would never come close to getting along.

"I hope you know, I dislike sharing very much." Mello said it with venom, wanting to see if he could intimidate his new roomie a little. Matt didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"That's great." He smiled. "Because neither do I." Then he turned to Roger after seeing Mello frown in annoyance.

Rodger was rummaging threw one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a neat white sheet of paper and handed it to Matt.

"Here is your schedule. After calculating your test scores, we've decided to place you in the advanced classes along with Mello."

Mello's mouth dropped open at the statement. How in the HELL did this unimportant newbie manage to get advanced placement?! It was not right, it was not fair, it was absolutely unacceptable.

He made a mental note to watch him and make sure he wouldn't be surpassed. Dear god, why was he chosen to be put through hell in the form of this unwelcomed person? This day was just turning out to be terrible.

Rodger bent down behind his desk and came back up with a large cardboard box and set it on top of his desk.

"This box has all your textbooks and other necessary items you will be needing. There are clothes of your preference, toiletries, and the other items you requested. I hope you will find everything to your liking. If you find later that you need anything else, feel free to come to my office. Now I'll let Mello show you to your room."

Matt took that as a sign to grab the rather heavy box from the table and moved to follow Mello but Rodger tapped his shoulder and whispered something Mello couldn't hear.

Matt nodded his head in understanding. The corners of his lips turned up slightly in deviousness.

Mello stood, attempting to glare holes into his brain, at the doorway.

"Just come on already." he grumbled.

Matt just smiled sweetly at him and followed.

Mello had walked as slowly as possible down the halls just so Matt would have to carry the heavy box longer and possibly tire him out some. When they finally reached 'their' room, he sighed in aggravation. It was no longer his own personal space. He would have to be sharing HIS air with some other lowly body. He was NOT happy; and that was a total understatement. He flopped down on his bed and went back to reading through his textbook with chocolate bar once again in his eager hands and watched Matt for a few seconds as he set the weightful box on his bed along with his backpack

After that, it was quiet, so he guessed Matt was just sitting there on his new bed looking over the room. There wasn't much to be seen really. Only a little pile of dirty laundry in one corner and a wastebasket almost overflowing with wrappers. He would have to deal with those messes before bed; Mello was somewhat of a neat freak.

He could here Matt opening his box and glanced over to him. Matt was taking out neatly folded clothes and throwing them haphazardly on his bed, a few shirts falling to the floor. Mello scowled.

"I like having a CLEAN room, got it? And I don't want YOU messing it up." He harshly snapped a piece off of his chocolate bar, the sound echoing through the tense air, and Matt nodded to him picking the clothes up from the floor.

"And the dresser next to the door is mine, so if you can't guess, the other one is yours. And unfortunately we have to share a bathroom and you better not fuck it up in ANY way."

Matt laughed and Mello scowled again.

"You sound like some PMSing girl, ordering their little sister around." Mello snapped off another piece of chocolate.

"So I guess this is you in a 'good' mood and without your precious chocolate you'd get more than just a little agitated?"

Mello smiled inwardly. Good, this boy caught on quick.

"Exactly."

"Hm. The same thing goes for my video games as for your chocolate. Just to let you know." There was some evil threat laced into Matt's words.

"I'm glad we can understand each other then."

Then it was quiet except for Matt's unpacking. After a few minutes of the awkward-almost-silence, Matt stood up with a change of clothes in his hands.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower. Anything else I should be warned about?"

Mello looked up from his textbook and smiled.

"Well there might be a snake and some arrows shooting out of the walls, but nothing to really worry about." Matt laughed and stepped into the bathroom with one of his hands on the doorknob.

"Thanks for the info. And while I'm showering, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my things."

Then he closed the door and locked it. Mello could hear the water turn on soon after and he looked to the clock on his desk. It read 1:47p.m.

He'd only spent a good forty or fifty minutes with Matt and he already decided he didn't like him. He smiled as he thought about all the pranks he could play on his new roommate and maybe, somehow, get him out of his room. But he would have to deal with that issue later. Right now he felt like doing some snooping.

He walked over to matt's already cluttered bed and just scoffed at it and it's contents. He would need to keep Matt in line with being a little more tidy or he just might burn everything he owned to help him.

He picked up the very worn backpack and slowly unzipped it. There didn't seem to be anything really special inside at first glance. He stuck one of his hands in and rummaged around until he felt his fingers grasp some sort of small box. He carefully lifted it out of the bag, and examined it closely. However, it didn't seem too important; it was just a plain black box like the kind you usually see necklaces and such in. What the hell did Matt have a box like this for?

He took the lid off and set it gently on Matt's bed. Inside, on a bed of white cotton, there sat a picture with a couple of the corners slightly charred. Next to it lay a fully intact cigarette.

He picked out the picture as carefully as was Mello-ly possible and studied it closely. It looked like a family photo, taken some years ago. There was a beaming read headed child of about eight that Mello knew must be Matt. Behind him stood a man with dark hair and dark eyes and a chiseled, yet kind face, looking to be in about his mid-thirties. He had his arm draped around the shoulders of a beautiful woman with brilliant red hair and sparkling green eyes, maybe in her late twenties.

So this is Matt's family? Mello wondered what had happened to them, though the burnt photograph was a clue. Maybe they died in a house fire?

He set the picture back in it's resting place and stared hard at the cigarette. He really didn't like the idea of smoking. Maybe Matt smoked..? The thought made him want to punch Matt in the face for being stupid. Well..not that it was really matt whom he cared about smoking.. It was just the whole idea itself.

He put the lid back on the box and threw it back inside Matt's back pack. There wasn't anything else inside but a pair of torn brown leather gloves, a DS and a few games, an old pair of clothes, and a Batman and Robin comic book.

Hah. What a total nerd.

Just as he was zipping up the back pack, he heard the shower being turned off. He quickly set it back where he found it and rushed back to his side of the room and pretended to read his textbook again, and picked up his chocolate bar, and readying to pop the last of it into his mouth when the bathroom door opened. He turned around, index finger holding the chocolate that was precariously perched against his slightly parted lips. His eyes widened a little as he saw Matt dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist and goggles strapped to the top of his head.

Matt stared at him and giggled. Giggled? Well Mello guessed he must've looked pretty comical sitting like that in his mid-chocolate-eating pose with a stupid expression plastered on.

Matt just picked up a pair of plain black boxers and waved them a little in the air, smiling.

"I forgot underwear." was all he said and he stepped back into the steamy room.

Mello sighed and poked the chocolate fully into his mouth, licking off what had melted on his lips. He stared at the door for a couple of minutes until it opened and a fully dressed Matt walked out, goggles in place over his eyes. Matt glanced from Mello, to the bathroom door and back to Melo, giving him a skeptical look.

"Were you trying to watch me get dressed through the door with your x-ray vision or what?"

Mello scoffed at him.

"Why the hell would I want to watch your scrawny ass getting dressed? And even if I did, I'm sure there wouldn't be much to look at anyways." He smirked and waited for Matt to comprehend his hidden words. Oh how he loved starting petty arguments.

"Is that really what you think now? Maybe I should just whip it out and shove it in your face and see if there really isn't much to look at! Hmm?"

"Ugh, you gay ass fag! I don't want you, or your two inch cock, anywhere near my face!"

"Hahaha! You know what they say: 'Talk shit, get hit with another man's dick!'" Matt cackled at his joke and Mello stared speechless. Nobody ever talked to him like that without getting brutally beaten afterwards.

He stood up and quickly stomped over to a still laughing Matt, grabbed his shoulders, and kicked the back of his knee forward, shoving him to the ground. Matt's eyes clenched in pain as his head made a hard, muffled banging noise against the grey carpet. Mello straddled his waist and had his wrists pinned down in a matter of seconds.

Matt was cursing everything he could think of in his brain-rocked state.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." He snarled. Matt just cracked an eye open at him.

"SOMEONE has anger control issues. Learn to take a fucking joke, will ya?"

"No! I will NOT learn to take a fucking joke! You're insulting ME in MY room!"

"Well It's not my fault that you're a girl trapped in a somewhat boyish body! How was I supposed to know you were on your period?!"

"Arrrgh! You little bitch!"

Mello punched the side of matt's face and it was on. They rolled around, fists flying and legs flailing in all sorts of directions. They rolled over to Mello's desk and smashed into it, knocking over the lamp. It fell to the floor with a loud crash but neither of the two adrenalized boys seemed to notice.

As they continued to wrestle, Mello pulling on Matt's hair visciously while the other one attempted to find his cheek again. Matt grabbed onto one of the drawer handles and pulled it out, showering both of them in chocolate bars and pencils. He must have considered hitting Mello over the head with it but any plans he might have had were canceled as the door burst open and somebody frantically screamed at them.

"What is going on in here?!" It was Rodger. Both boys glanced up at him and froze. Rodger pulled them apart and glared at them, lingering a few seconds longer on Mello.

"My office. Now." He shoved them away and withdrew a cell phone from his pants pocket, grumbling all the while.

Matt and Mello both made their way quickly to the man's office; Mello with his arms across his chest and huffing, and Matt rubbing a hand on the back of his head sighing.

Mello was seething. The first day knowing this imbecile and he already got in a fight with him! Yea. Just as he guessed the day would be earlier. Terrible.

**End of First Day Fight**

**Hooray! It's finished! The first frickin' chapter is finished! I think that deserves me some icecream! Too bad I won't be getting any..-SIGH- Well I do hope you enjoyed it, because I know I did!xD I just really couldn't help the whole fighting thing with Mello being sooo…ya know. Mello. He takes pride in his girlish looks but doesn't like it when he's actually called a girl. That sounds a little hypocritical to me.**

**So enough of my ranting. Please review and I'll try uber hard to get the next chapter up! But if you choose not to review I'm afraid Mello will be tortured relentlessly. Let's not scar him any MORE okay?:]**

**Goodbye.**


	2. Detention or No?

**Hellooo. Welcome once again to the den of the freak. I'm glad you came. Haha, 'came'..**

**Well, anyways, on with the next damn chapter.**

**Chapter Deux: Detention or No?**

_Mello was seething. The first day knowing this imbecile and he already got in a fight with him! Yea. Just as he guessed the day would be earlier. Terrible._

When Mello and Matt had arrived at Rodger's office, they each took a seat in one the cushioned chairs adorning the room. Mello sat grumbling to himself with his arms still across his chest. Matt just stared at him blankly from his own seat.

Mello had noticed this after about thirty seconds and found it highly vexing. So he snapped at the redhead.

"What the fuck is your problem, dipshit?!" Matt just chuckled at him.

"Spit it out, fuckface!" Matt stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his lips.

"I just love your fine selection of vocabulary. And it's kinda cute to watch you get all worked up like that." Mello's jaw dropped a fraction and he stared. '_Cute'_?

"'Cute?!' Ugh! You're fucking gay!"

"So what if I am? You're way more queer than I am."

"How the fuck would you know that?!" Matt was really pissing him off now, calling him queer.

"Dude, it's written all over your face, your hair, and your leather pants. Oh and you walk around with a sign posted on your chest that says 'One-hundred percent GAY' in flashy pink letters." Mello's fury rocketed to an abnormal level and he made to attack Matt once more.

Rodger briskly walked in, blocking Mello's target. He glared at Mello who was out of his seat looking ready to kill the other boy.

"Mello, sit down now. And refrain from glaring at Matt." Matt smirked in his seat.

"Now I'd like to ask just why the two of you were fighting in there?" Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Mello beat him to it.

"He blatantly threatened to put his dick in my face!" Rodger looked to Matt, unbelieving.

"Matt," Rodger calmly adressed him. "What is your side of the story?" Matt smirked evily at Mello, though Rodger didn't seem to notice.

"Well, after I got out of the shower, I saw that Mello was staring at me. So I decided to try and make some friendly conversation with him, and he totally took it the wrong way and attacked me." Mello's face flashed with anger.

"You liar! You said you were going to--!" He was cut off by an annoyed Rodger.

"Mello! Please stop shouting! I'm sure you were just overreacting to Matt's attempt at befriending you. You never try to get along with people, ever."

Mello glared daggers at matts eyeballs as he just smiled innocently back at him. God, he hated this bastard!

"Now, since it's Matt's first day, I will not punish him for your behavior, Mello. However, I'm still contemplating wether I should give you Saturday detention or not. What do you think Matt?

Oh, Matt looked like he was in heaven! He had complete control over the blonde right now. He could send him to detention like he deserved, or have mercy on him and let him free. What would her choose..?

"Hmm.." Matt tilted his head to the side, tapping his right index finger lightly on his chin. "Well I think..Mello.."

Mello stared at him the slightest bit of hope in his eyes.

"Well maybe instead of detention, Mello could have his chocolate taken away..?" Mello's eyes bulged. What the shit was he thinking?! Did he some sort of deathwish?!

"You can't do that to that to me, damnit!"

"Gosh, calm down, Mello. Hm.. how about you just apologize? Sincerely? Wouldn't that just be easier?" Mello's stomach churned. He detested doing thimgs like 'apologizing' or saying 'please and 'thankyou'. But if it meant he could keep his sacred chocolate..

"Fine." He stated stiffly through clenched teeth. "I'll just apolgize." Rodger smiled. "Well, I'm glad we have come to some sort of agreement. Now Mello, you may apologize." Mello locked eyes with Matt and put on the calmest face he could manage.

"Matt, I am terribly sorry for attcking you." Mello knew he was a good actor, and this would be juust perfect for the two assholes to hear.

"You are forgiven, Mello." Matt smiled at him again and Rodger eased up a bit seeing there wasn't going to be another attack from Mello. For the time being anyways.

"Now Mello, I expect you to bahve a little more nicely with Matt. I don't want to hear of you two fighting ever again. Do you both understand?" Both boys nodded.

"Good. Oh, and I'd like to let you now, I've already informed L about your behavior." Matt looked confused. Rodger must not have told him about the famous detectivbe this orphanage was created for, L Lawliet. Though that fact made Mello somewhat happy, he was appaled that L now knew that one of his successors hadn't been acting like he was expected to. Mello knew he was supposed to be better than the other orphans and he had let L and himself down.

Mello looked down to ground, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, shielding them.

"How mad was he..?" He asked quietly.

"Well," Rodger conremplated. "I don't think he was mad, so much as dissapointed. He knows how emotinal you are and he understands. This does not affect your standing in being L's successor, so don't worry too much."

Mello sighed in relief. Though the next time he saw L, he'd probably ask why he had been misbehaving like that.

"Now the two of you are excused."

Matt quickly got up and looked to Mello waiting for him to follow along. He reluctantly did so.

They walked back to the room with Mello in defeat and Matt in triumph. All's well that ends well. After they were safely in the privacy of their room, Mello slunked into the chair at his desk. He moved to turn the lamp that used to be there on, but then remembered it had been one of the casualties in their little battle.

"Damnit. I'll have to ask Rodger for a new lamp now." After that he was silent, picking up all the chocolate Matt had spilled to the floor. He threw them back into the drawer they were in and readjusted it back into it's it's slot in the desk. He sighed.

"I really hate you, ya' knw that?" He glanced to Matt with a half-hearted glare.

"Hm? Oh yea. I guess I hate you too." He had his goggles back on, blocking Mello's chance of seeing them.

"Ugh, whatever." Mello lay down on his bed with a chocolate bar in hand, and went back to reading a textbook; something he constantly seemed to be doing.

Matt sighed from across the room and plopped down on his messy bed and pulled a DS out of his backpack.

Mello just remembered how he had deliberately gone agaisnt Matt's will and looked through his personal items earlier. His heart skipped a single beat. He felt somewhat guilty; after all, the boy did let him go free. Ah well. It was his room anyways. He deserved to go through whatever lay in it.

Then he had the sudden urge to ask about Matt's family and why he had to come here. He wanted to know exactly what had caused this person to intrude on his life, because he sure as hell knew it wasn't fate. He didn't believe in such things.

However, for some stupid reason, he felt too nervous to ask the redhead such personal questions. Maybe it would come up later..? But for now, he just tried to enjoy the calm that had swept over them. Maybe it won't turn out too bad. The kid did seem kind of, for lack of a better word, 'nice'.

However long they shared that comfortable silence, Mello didn't know. But he didn't really care for once.

**End of Detention or No?**

**Aaaaand..DONE! Shorter than the last chapter..hmm guess I got lazy. But it's not my fault when I'm surrounded by a bajillion people. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chpater will be up soon, hopefully. Mello and Matt will learn more about eachother. Maybe. Haven't decided yet..**

**And isn't Matt just a saint?!:D How sweet of him to let Mello go free! Though I'm pretty sure Mello would have rather taken the anyways,until next time,**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
